


developing plotlines

by bestliars



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Oklahoma City Barons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They watch movies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	developing plotlines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilebones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilebones/gifts).



> Written for the Home Ice stocking stuffers. I started writing this less than five hours ago. Unbetated, let me know if there are any mistakes.

Taylor calls the two of them “boring movie buddies,” which is accurate only if you agree with Taylor’s tastes in movies, which obviously they don’t. Taylor doesn’t understand _cinema_. That’s what Justin calls it, but only sometimes, never when Taylor and Jordan are around, only when it’s just the two of them.

Justin took a Film Studies class in college to get a fine arts credit. He told Ryan about it one night over dinner. They have to eat healthy, so they try to cook. At the end of last season Jamie Jones sent Ryan out in the world with a recipe box full of “easy hockey player pleasing meals.” The recipes aren’t actually easy, but they are pleasing. They choose a new one every week.

Sometimes they’ll have Taylor and Jordan over for dinner, especially if they accomplished something hard and wanted to be complimented. The conversation about cinema happened when it was just them. It was Taylor’s first week in OKC so the neighbors were too busy being a super codependent couple to appreciate good food.  


Ryan wasn’t sure if he was supposed to explain that, or let Justin figure things out for himself, or if Ebs and Hallsy will say something, and...

There isn’t any easy way to bring that up. He couldn’t just say, “So our teammates are totally boyfriends, what do you think about that?” That could end badly.

It’s better to talk about movies.

They were making plans to go see _Cloud Atlas_ when it came out, which lead to Justin talking about his his film class. He took it as a first semester freshman, because they got to watch movies. Now he can talk about cinematography, warmth, and composition.

Ryan would have been a first semester college freshman last year, but he played in the NHL instead.

Now they’re both in Oklahoma, eating a homemade casserole. Life’s strange like that.

They talk a lot. Justin has stories about University life: classes and parties and athletics. Most of Ryan’s stories are about hockey, but he’d rather listen than talk.

They’re putting the dishes away after another roommate-only-no-neighbors dinner, debating what movie to watch. They’ve been picking classics at random from Netflix instant. It might be making them more well rounded people. That’s the theory they’re operating on anyway. Ryan wants to watch a silent movie so they can talk about it the next day to fuck with Hallsy.

Justin thinks they should say that they watched a silent movie, but actually watch a comedy. Ryan thinks that’s cheating. Justin says he doesn’t care. They could watch a Buster Keaton movie, that would be both a comedy and a silent movie. It’s certainly a possibility.

Their world is full of possibilities at the moment. Ryan isn’t sure how any of it is going to turn out, but he hopes the journey is positively cinematic.


End file.
